Season 1 - Inventions
by dreamandlive
Summary: Following the stop of the series, I wanted to continue to live the characters of the Holden family. That's why, I decided then that I began to review the series of the beginning to invent scenes that I think are missing the episodes, or continue some that I think were too short. Here are my inventions for the season 1 episodes.
1. Season 1 - Episode 1

In episode 1 of season 1, we quickly understand that Jeremy hits his mother. The latter goes to see Michael and Claudia to talk to them, because Claudia discovered the blues of Denise. After a discussion on the subject, Denise has just left the Holden home. She explained that Jeremy was hitting her and more. Michael and Claudia discuss the two, a few moments, before leaving each other on their own.

Denise had just left. Claudia was stunned by what she had just learned.

C: I can not believe it. How is it possible ?  
M: Indeed, it is not Jeremy that we knew. I am disappointed with this boy's behavior.  
C: We should not judge it too quickly.  
M: The code of honor of the army specifies it, one does not strike the women. He missed this code of honor. And he will have to answer for his actions.  
C: I know but he's not a soldier. He is a young man who is completely lost because his father is once again on a mission and asked to act as an adult far too early.  
M: He has no excuses Claudia. I can not imagine a man hitting a woman, regardless of age or situation. It is an act that I can not accept.

Claudia noticed that Michael's eyes filled with tears. As always, and even if he did not say it, Michael imagined what was going on elsewhere, happening at home. Claudia knew then that he had probably imagined hitting her, even a slap and that image was unbearable.

C: I know Michael, I know. But Franck will be there to handle this problem on his return, it does not concern us now. It's only Denise's safety that matters to me.  
M: You're right. I will keep an eye from afar anyway, for Denise precisely. And for his future companion, so that she does not live that either.  
C: Michael, I know what you're thinking of right now, take off this image of your head right away.

Michael looked Claudia straight in the eyes. God he loved this woman. Behind his status as a soldier, behind his uniform, behind his image of a strong and severe man, he was quite the opposite. He loved his moments when he was attentive and loving towards Claudia, those moments when it was his status as a man and husband that was put forward. And he could not imagine hitting Claudia.

M: I know, excuse me.  
C: Do not imagine things that will never happen. This is useless. You know that even in the moments when anger prevails, you would never do it. There have been times when we were really angry, where you really screamed at me, you slam doors, but you never raised your hand on me. You know it, so wipe it out of your head.

Michael took Claudia in his arms. She was right, he was unable to do her, his love for her was too precious and so strong that it was impossible.

C: I'm so lucky to have you ...

In simple answer, Michael pressed her against him and kissed her on the temple. Then he left the house to go to work, check a number of things going on before returning to dinner.


	2. Season 1 - Episode 2

Claudia has to accept that Pamela stays at home with the twins. Only Michael did not agree. But he had to accept because of the obstinacy of his wife. However, the next day, Michael needs to know why Claudia did this for someone she does not even know.

M: Claudia, why did you let this woman come here? How will we do if people discover it?  
C: I am the leader of the support group I have to help all families whatever their problems.  
M: Claudia, there are problems that can not be solved. You can not handle everything. Do you realize that this situation endangers our family, puts me in danger?  
C: I promise you that there will be no consequences?  
M: I do not understand why she did not say anything, everything would have been easier.  
C: She was taken from class. She told me that she was convinced that the pregnancy had failed and she was not pregnant. But she saw that her body had changed so she had to talk about when she was asked since when she was pregnant and congratulated her and her husband. She had to lie from the start, and she could not go back.  
M: Why did they do it? There are helpers in the army.  
C: Because they wanted to fend for themselves.  
M: They did something really admirable in allowing people to become parents. But they also put their families with a sword of Damocles on their heads. But I understand why you did her ...  
C: To protect them. Nobody will come to annoy the family of Colonel Holden if we do not let anything appear. The twins must be given tomorrow, and everything will be over. We will protect a family. Except if you talk to your superiors.  
M: At this time, they are petrified at the idea that I do it. But I will not give them trouble, I'll give you too. His I can not imagine it. Everything you do on the base is so important that if I cause you the slightest boredom, I'll be sorry for the rest of my life. I am so proud of what you do here. And I apologize for my reactions that are sometimes a little hard but ...  
C: I know ... it's for our good to everyone.

Michael and Claudia smiled at each other before finishing their breakfast and leaving each of them to work.

Once Pamela was gone and the twins given to their family, Claudia and Michael are talking about this experience again.

C: Michael, Pamela was given the twins to their parents. This is a parenthesis that is closing.  
M: It was not too hard for her?  
C: Yes, but it's normal, she had attached to them, she gave them birth.  
M: It's actually difficult. I do not know if I will have been able to live this kind of test.  
C: We have never really had a debt problem, but who knows what we could have imagined to get out of it? The Moran family was really at a dead end.  
M: They helped a family that could not have children, it's a more than generous act. I do not know what I would have done if we could not have had a child.  
C: It must be such a horrible feeling.  
M: Thank god we had this wonderful chance to have Amanda and Emmalin.  
C: Yes, our two little girls.  
M: Two girls who have the same generosity as their mother.

Claudia smiles in response to Michael.

M: And that's what makes me so proud of you. Thank you for being you and making me open to others a little more each day, he added taking Claudia in his arms. But do not give me that shot any day anyway.

They laughed and kissed tenderly before going to bed and falling asleep.


	3. Season 1 - Episode 3

Amanda has just returned from high school where she was arrested at a protest, accompanied by her mother. Michael was tough with the girls, given his explanations. Claudia agreed with him, but putting herself in her daughters' shoes, she was uncomfortable. She talked to Michael about it.

C: Michael, you were a little tough with the girls.  
M: A little hard? Claudia, our daughter was on TV in full protest. Whatever the subject, we saw him manifest. And there will be repercussions on our family.  
C: That is to say?  
M: We can say that I do not know how to manage my family and to make order there, and one can blame me for it and deduce that I will not be able to manage my men and I will never be promoted. But you know all about Claudia.  
C: Yes, but our girls are not Michael soldiers. You can explain things to them more calmly. Especially since the situation concerned Amanda. Emmalin did nothing wrong.  
M: I know Claudia. But I had to make them this focus. You know that I love them from the bottom of my being, but I also think of their future life and if they keep this framework that we managed to give them, they will have a pretty life. I worry about her.  
C: It's normal, like any parent, but even more so when you're a loving father as you can be to her.  
M: Let's say you put the bar really high, I have to follow the pace.

Claudia smiled.

C: Promise me anyway to pay attention next time and to be less abrupt with them.  
M: I can not promise you anything but I will try.  
C: Thank you.

Michael laid his lips on Claudia's, kissed him, then went back to work. Claudia went up to see her daughters. Amanda was a little upset, but after a long conversation with her mother and sister, she understood her father's position and changed her mind.

C: Your father loves you more than anything in the world. Know it.  
E: We know but apart from his image of severe military, we do not see the attentive side and tender towards us.  
C: I know girls but he is not the type to show his feelings.  
A: Yet he must have been, otherwise mom would not fall in love with him.  
C: That's right but this is another story.  
E: Did you meet at the university?  
C: Yes we were in the same place at the same time. And the result of this meeting is before my eyes, with his two girls who are at their head and who thinks he is more adult than everyone else, Claudia replied with a complicit wink.  
A: Mom we saw our youth.  
C: Ah, I've understood it, my big one, but you have to live it more calmly at times.  
E: Mom, can you tell me in detail about your meeting with dad? I would like to be able to imagine how he could be young, with you, at first.  
C: Oh there, we will avoid doing in nostalgia, so hop girl, I believe that your homework is waiting for you.  
A: Mom please ...  
C: I said no, I'm waiting for you down when you're done.

Claudia kissed each of her girls on the cheek. And gone back to his occupations. The deal was better and the calm returned between Amanda and her father.


	4. Season 1 - Episode 4

Claudia returned from the police station for her testimony on what she had just experienced with Roland. Michael will immediately see her, talk to her, so Claudia will quickly confide in her and try to get back on track soon enough, without any damage.

M: Claudia, how was your testimony at the station?  
C: I had the impression to relive these long and endless minutes.

Michael immediately took Claudia in his arms. The latter let the tears linger too long in front of the police of the army.

M: Calm down honey, its will be fine.  
C: I was so scared.  
M: I know, I was petrified to know you up there. But everything is over now, and you're here with me.  
C: I only saw his pistol pointed at us. I felt all the suffering he had, and the trauma he experienced there. It was horrible.  
M: I understand, but what happened there is an isolated act, and it must not hurt you.  
C: I know, but ... I still hear this neck of fire, I still see it on the ground ... seeing someone die is something I can not stand ...  
M: I'm here to help you overcome her ... I am and will always be there, you know it.  
C: It reminds me of the anguish that I always had deep inside me, that of losing you, that of seeing a soldier come one day to announce your death in battle, that of never seeing you again ...

Michael broke away from Claudia and shook her slightly, holding her arms and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

M: Hey, Claudia, I'm here. I am really, in the flesh. Never will it happen, you have my word.

Claudia watched him crying, and Michael read in his wife's eyes all the distress and anguish that held her. He felt helpless and had only one desire, to protect her, to reassure her, to prove him the opposite.

M: Oh sweatheart, I'm so sorry.  
C: It's my fault he's dead. I will have the power to reassure him, talk to him, make him regain his reason. I will have du and it would never have happened ...  
M: Claudia, you are not responsible for what happened. All of it was the chance of the situation and I saw that you were in danger, and I did not want to risk your own life by continuing to wait like his, while not knowing what he could do and how far he could go. I had to protect you so that you could safely come out of this situation. So it's not your fault, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all.

Michael caught Claudia against him. He squeezed it. Claudia felt safe in Michael's arms and safe from everything. Michael kissed her on the hair, then it was time to go to sleep. Michael was apprehensive that night. He hoped that Claudia slept at least a little. Claudia spent a long time in the shower. Michael knew it, she let out her tears, her sadness, her anguish, which mixed with the water of the shower. He also suffered from seeing his wife as his. When Claudia came out of the bathroom, Michael was there, waiting for him, and watching everything that could show him what Claudia was feeling at that moment. He came to take her in his arms again.

M: Will it go?  
C: As long as you're here, it'll be Michael. I'm sorry to scare you and make you live this.  
M: I do not blame you, and you do not have to apologize. It's all over, I hold you against me and that's the most important thing for me right now.  
C: I'm so happy to have you. I do not know what I will do without you.  
M: And I'll always be here for you. You know you can count on me. Now you have to go to sleep okay?

They broke off and by mutual agreement, looking at each other, went to bed. Claudia had already turned off the light, Michael turned to wish him a good night. They kissed each other for a long time, as if to appease one another, and prove to each other their mutual presence. Claudia lay down and looked at the ceiling, everything came back to her in flash. As Michael had just turned off the light, he heard Claudia speak to him.

C: Michael ...  
M: Hush, I'm here, don't worry, she reassured him, taking her hand.

Claudia turned to Michael and snuggled against him. Michael took her against him and wrapped her arms around him.

M: Come here. Its going to go now.  
C: I love you Michael.  
M: Me too, I love you more than anything.

They fell asleep one against the other, Michael having the happiness of having his wife against him and Claudia feeling safe, and loved. The days that followed, Claudia understood that she was not at the origin of what had happened. However, she had trouble forgetting Peter Belgrad. One morning she went to the lake to empty her mind; she found Michael on her way home.


	5. Season 1 - Episode 5

Michael and Claudia are angry about the status of Peter Belgrad and his funeral. It had been a long time since that had happened. At that moment, it seemed that the love they had for each other had given way to anger and hatred. Claudia sits on the couch, and she finishes in tears. She did not like this kind of crisis with Michael. It weakened her, she felt lonely, as if she had become the 24-year-old Claudia who was just entering the army world, who was not sure of herself, and who without her constant support, could not move forward and was unable to hold his role within and from his family and army. She dried her tears and went to visit Denise.  
The next day, Michael wanted to talk to him and asked him to speak for a few minutes. Claudia put him in his place and told him that she understood. Michael was confused. He knew that a gap had widened between them. It was necessary to fix it. But how ?  
A few hours later, Claudia and Amanda were preparing the 4th of July celebration which would take place on the base in their garden. Amanda expressed her mother's disagreement about marrying a soldier. Claudia explained to him then that this was not chosen. Amanda asked her mother to tell her again how her parents had met so that she could have a more humane side to the image she had of her father and see it differently. For Claudia it made the effect of therapy and reminded him of all the love they felt for each other.

A: It's true that you and Dad did not choose to meet you. Chance has been for many.  
C: We were not made to meet each other, because our dreams were poles apart from each other. And yet, life wanted the opposite.  
A: It's so pretty to hear when you tell it to me. Will you tell me that again?  
C: No, Amanda, it's so far away all her, and so improbable.  
A: Mom, please ...  
C: Okay.

Claudia sits on the couch and Amanda sits down next to her and places her head on her mother's shoulder. A mother-daughter moment, as it was rare to have her time here.

C: I had just returned to university after the summer holidays.

Claudia had never told the bad passage of her life, which was the accident's, to her daughters or friends. She had always wanted it to stay between Michael and herself. So she made the impasse again this time.

C: I had found my friends and we had just had the timetable of the semester. We had just seen that we would have conferences on the military, with quite specific points that were consistent with our program of the year of license. I was looking forward to knowing everything I could learn. During the first conference, Grace had already spotted some young soldiers who were according to her, sexy ...  
A: As if a soldier was sexy in uniform.

Mother and daughter burst out laughing.

C: We agree. I thought the same thing at the beginning. I even remember that another friend here had already spotted your father among all those West Point students. I did not even pay attention. I was rather pleased with my notes taken that day, everything was so interesting. Except that a few days later, I lost my student card. Which was problematic, to have lunch in the refectory and to be able to enter and leave the university. And life wanted your father to pick it up on the floor, when there was at least a hundred or so, see more, of people at the end of class one evening. But no, it was your father who saw it and picked it up. He told me that one of his friends at the time told him to give up because he would probably never find the owner of the map given the size of the university and the large number of students that it contained. He therefore gave himself the task of finding the person who had lost this card.  
A: It's all daddy. He was already sure of him.  
C: Let's say I never knew how he felt when he saw my picture on the map. Besides, I would like to know it one day. But in any case, he kept my card. The next day our eyes met because it was he who had intervened during the conference. I noticed that he had blue eyes very pronounced and it is this difference that made that once outside, I recognized it directly to his eyes. We smiled, for me was for the thank you for his conference, for him, I do not know ...  
A: I would like Dad to tell me his version of the facts. But each time, he dodges the questions.  
C: We will ask him for a day when everyone will be together.

Claudia winked at her daughter.

A: And then what did you do next?  
It's me ? Nothing. On the other hand, he had recognized the face of the person who had lost this famous card. He called me when I was going out and gave me my card. I told myself that it was strange that he was the one who picked it up, while I had just been troubled by him, finally rather by his eyes. We were drinking coffee after I think. There are passages that are fuzzy. But this gift I particularly remember is that I was drawn all along this evening only by his eyes. I found them, and still are, so beautiful. When we left, his smile melted me and wrapped me in a kindness and tenderness so unknown until today. I had never had a boyfriend so I did not know what it was like inside, or how it felt. Afterwards during the lectures we looked for each other, and I understood that something was happening the day I had not taken any note of the conference of the day.  
A: It's true that for you was unlikely.  
C: You do not care about me ...  
A: No mom but admit that for a student like you, was just impossible.  
C: That's right ... we then met again and we made an appointment in the park at night, in the moonlight. It was here that we took our hands for the first time and it was in the moonlight that I discovered the beauty of his face. I know that it must make you smile to think that your parents can be beautiful in their youth but was really the case. He always had that charm that ended to seduce me this famous evening. He saw in my eyes that something disturbed me, and we talked for a long time, I even cried at some point. But we ended up kissing. Our first kiss ...

Claudia paused. Amanda stood up and saw that her mother's eyes had gotten steamy. Amanda understood while the love that existed between her parents were still far stronger than she could see or understand. She put herself in her place against her mother imagined them so young, so beautiful, together. Claudia took over the story.

C: That's where everything starts. We were attached to each other, had fused, so beautiful.  
A: Did you follow Dad right now?  
C: No, because I had my dreams. We were in our bubble for a few weeks, until your father left. That day was more than horrible for me. I think for your father too, but he never told me what he felt that day. Time passed and I chose to follow him, to live with him this life that I did not know. Every time we parted, I felt that part of me was extinct. Like right now.  
A: But you are not separated ...  
C: No, but we got angry. And it's just like. We grew up with each other because we were very young and distant from our respective families. We had to build our own life, without anyone. We built each other. I am the pillar of your father, and your father is mine. That's how we've always lived ...  
A: It's such a beautiful story. I hope to live a similar one ... with a soldier or not, whatever. The most important is the love that binds two people together.  
C: Absolutely honey. The job of the person is not very important, it is only a tiny point in the bubble that people build themselves little by little afterwards.  
A: Now that I'm older, I see this part of your lives differently and I'm proud to be your daughter.  
C: Oh ... thanks Amanda.

Claudia hugged her daughter.

C: We love you so much your father and me, you were our first daughter, so important to your father. Although Emmalin is a special place in our heart for our own reasons, you were the most beautiful thing that happened to me when we needed to know where we were in this life. the army. You have been there to stick the foundations of our couple and our family, you have completed the work that was started to anchor us completely in the army and know that our life was there and nowhere else. My little love.

Claudia kissed her daughter on the hair.

A: You were happy to welcome me then?  
C: Content? So happy ... I still remember when I learned that I was pregnant. It was not planned so soon, with your father we still wanted to acclimatize to military life both, but life gave us this gift. This is the first time I saw your father with tears in his eyes. Your coming to the world has been magical. I've been proud of my baby since that day and I'm always proud of you sweatheart.

Claudia and Amanda huddled together. Which closed this moment that had just passed. Amanda called her mother to order, she had to finish preparing the party that was taking place the next day. Claudia left in her office to finish the organization and Amanda, having observed her mother a few minutes, joined her sister in her room to finish organizing the passage of children on the platform. Once the 4th of July was over, Claudia thought back to this discussion. She had to talk to Michael and leave all that behind. Even if she did not say it, Amanda admired her parents, Claudia knew it and she did not want to leave an image that was not them to her daughter. The very evening of the party, while they were going to sleep, a silence reigned in the room.

C: Michael, I'm sorry.

There was a white. Claudia did not know if she should continue or give up. But she continued.

C: I am sorry to have intervened in your professional decisions and to be allowed to dictate your conduct. But ...  
M: I know, you wanted to help the Belgrad family.

Claudia turned to hear Michael speak. He was looking at the floor. He looked up at her.

M: But it's up to me to be sorry. I only thought about the army and my image. I have always wanted to be an example and be exemplary about the military and my family, but I have never really managed to think of everyone's interests every time. But you are the person who has always done this for me, and to make me act according to all.  
C: Michael I ...  
M: No, you do not have to apologize, sometimes I do not realize how I can speak or act and seeing you talking to me that way I thought I had to be all the time like his and it's not thinkable for me. You opened my eyes Claudia and ... just know that Belgrad will have a military funeral.  
C: Oh Michael!

Claudia curled up in Michael's arms. She knew that a family would be safe from need and for that she was grateful to Michael.

C: Thank you.  
M: No, thanks to you, without you I will not make the right choice and I will not have climbed the ladder. You have an unfailing support and you believe in me. It's the most beautiful thing.  
C: I was afraid that this bad pass will last longer and ...  
M: Claudia, how can you imagine that a difference between us can have consequences? I love you, more than anything in the world, it will never change, despite all the shouting we can have.  
Claudia broke away from Michael.

C: It's weird to say but ... I miss you a lot during these shouting precisely. I feel that a ditch is growing and that it will be impossible to plug it. You have such an important place in my life ...  
M: Normal, I seem to be your husband, right?  
C: Michael ... what I mean is you are my half, I can not live without you. And when we get angry we are like one against the other, we do not go in the same direction and we are no longer in this complementarity that we can have in normal times. And I'm lost ...  
M: I feel the same way too, that's why I do not like to be angry with you.  
C: Hmm ... me too.  
M: But being angry also proves that we still hold each other, that we always love each other, as in the first day.

They kissed tenderly, then went to bed. Claudia came back to the conversation she had with Amanda.

C: Speaking of the first day, Amanda asked me the other time to tell her about our meeting. I think it's for her that she has changed vis-à-vis you.  
M: Did you tell him everything?  
C: Yes, and I think it was good for me to remember our first look, our first kiss, our first hug, our first confidences ... that's why I told myself that this anger was not worth the pain, not after all we have lived and endured together. We built beautiful things and it made us stronger each time, and I do not want to destroy that.  
M: It will never happen, I give you my word.

They smiled tenderly.

M: But how did Amanda react to that kind of thing you told her?  
C: She was touched to know how her father and mother loved each other, especially knowing that despite your military image, you were, and still are, a wonderful man, loving, tender, kind, and so attentive. But what touched her even more is knowing that her parents are still as much in love, if not more so, than in the first day and that it is this love that made them grow up, and that it's about the basis of this love that they have built their lives, without ever forgetting to prove it to themselves.  
M: It's so beautiful what you just said.

Claudia smiled at Michael she stepped forward and came to kiss him tenderly. They settled a few minutes then Claudia lay on Michael's chest, in the arms of the latter.

M: Tell me, does it mean that you told Amanda all you had felt during this period of our life?  
C: Yes, it was his who showed me that it was impossible to stay angry with you, I almost cry, feeling all the emotions come back.  
M: Your emotions and reactions must have been stronger than I thought then ...  
C: I felt beautiful things that I had never felt before. And more.  
M: I remember you told me that you had been under the spell of my eyes.  
C: Not only, at the time I tried to embroidered story not to jump on you right away but for all you have, I fell in love, the first time our eyes met. My heart was racing each time during the lectures we looked at each other, I did not sleep too much at night, I thought of you all the time, and I dreamed of being in your arms, when we had not never spoken again.  
M: And yes already I was doing my little effect when I went somewhere ...  
C: Michael, you can be serious for two minutes.  
M: Sorry, excuse me.

Claudia stood up and looked into Michael's eyes.

C: What I felt made me scared at first. Because you became immediately so important to me I did not take any notes during the conferences, I was hypnotized by you. In the space of a few days you have taken all the place in my life, and in my heart. I saw only through you. And I said to myself but it is not normal because if I am disappointed by the person, I will fall from above and I will suffer enormously. So I was really scared.  
M: I ... I do not know what to say. It really touches me to hear her, you never told me and ... well, it means that since the departure, the other was already our world in its own right.  
C: For you too? asked Claudia, surprised.  
M: Oh yes ...  
C: You never told me what you felt ...  
M: Because I do not want you to make fun of me, he told him with a mocking pout.  
C: I think that given the emotion that emerges from our conversation, it will be impossible for me to do it.

Michael was staring at her, and Claudia saw her eyes pierced with tears.

C: Honey, what's going on?  
M: That's the reaction I have every time I can admire you. I know it will be repetitive for you but, I always told you that you were so beautiful in my eyes ... ... I really feel that my heart stops beating when I look at you, the flow of feeling that Failed is so strong and hard to control that I really feel as if my heart stops beating, and the weather is paused.

Claudia looked at Michael, moved by his words.

M: You are so beautiful, a beauty like no other. I can never put the perfect words to express what I feel because me for me you are just perfect. And to answer your question, when I picked up your student card, my breathing remained suspended, my heart too, and I melted in front of the beauty of this girl and I fell immediately in love with you, only by looking at your picture.

Claudia stroked her cheek. It was moving to remember childhood memories and confide in many years later. They kissed tenderly for long minutes.

C: I never thought her, Michael. Do you remember those two weeks following our meeting?  
M: I especially remember having invited you to have a coffee, I was petrified at the idea that you say no to me. And I admired you so much during the evening that I do not even remember our discussion.  
C: Me neither. Just that I was good with you, in your arms, that was magic as sensation. And from the moment I gave you the difficult stage of my life that was the accident, I felt a weight fly into my heart. And that weight was replaced only by the love I carried you and the one I felt when I was with you. It was so beautiful as moments.  
M: I was not right with you, I felt living with you. To say that the love I have for you was already as strong as it is today. It is …

Michael took a breath. He had trouble talking about it so much the feelings were strong. Yes he cared for Claudia, yes he loved her, but so strong, stronger than anything, that sometimes he feels like crazy.

M: I love you to a point, you can not imagine it. You see it's so strong between us that sometimes I gasp.

Claudia could not believe Michael's confidences. How is it possible to love a person so much, how did they manage to manage separations? Claudia let a few tears flow.

C: I always know that our love was indelible but your words really touch me.

Michael wiped his tears.

M: We built a good life together, did not we?  
C: A wonderful life Michael.  
M: Yet it was not won at first, I remember this big crisis when Amanda was two years old, I think her was the worst moment of my life.  
C: I remember it. In fact I think it's the moment when we saw that the love between us is so strong that sometimes we have not managed to manage it and ...  
M: Yes it was, not having managed to manage these floods of feelings that came at once, because we feel so much thing.  
C: Of tenderness, of love of course ...  
M: Kindness, attention, desire too, it's part of the love but it's also felt.  
C: Complicity, see that the other believes in itself, support, trust, honesty ...

Michael kissed Claudia to make her understand that the discussion was over, otherwise she would linger in their memories and the emotions would be too strong.

M: What you feel is impossible to explain ... but so much easier to show to the other.

Claudia gave him a beautiful smile. She came to kiss Michael with infinite tenderness and lay down on him, in his arms.

C: I love you.  
M: Oh honey, he started hugging her, I love you too, and more than anything in the world.

He kissed Claudia on the hair and inhaled the smell as he liked to do. When he felt that they were both falling asleep, he wished Claudia a good night, who did the same, and they spent a night embracing each other knowing that they really loved each other.


	6. Season 1 - Episode 7

After the heated debate with her parents about Jeremy, Amanda quickly went up to her room. Michael was stunned by Amanda's last words. Claudia did not know what to say after that. She did not like getting angry with her daughters. She thought back to the discussion she had with Amanda before the 4th of July party. She burst into tears.

M: Claudia what's going on?  
C: I just thought Amanda understood.  
M: Understood what?  
C: Why I chose the life of the army ... I finally feel that she resents me for having made this choice.  
M: No, I think she wants us to be a military girl, to have her period, her forbidden ...  
C: In any case Michael, I give you my word that I love you and I love my life at your side.  
M: I know Claudia, Amanda's words express a rejection of the military environment. There has been a chain of events lately which has forged precise ideas. And I think that even if she accepts the fact that we have made our life in the army, she longs for something else for her.  
C: I do not like his conversations with one of our girls. What I just hope is that Emmalin will act differently at Amanda's age in 3 years.  
M: They do not have the same character and for the moment she did not worry us. Amanda is the oldest, for her this life was the unknown from the start, Emmalin knew everything from his sister. That's why Amanda had more trouble and more so at her age when we need freedom and we have desires for an 18 year old girl. It's also the unknown for us because we do not know what she feels, what she thinks, what she wants.  
C: If only our relationship with her was less confrontational.  
M: I just hope it will work out. She's going to finish her year and after she goes to university, it's going to be a pretty direct break with us. I think she will be aware of some things and that everything will be fine.  
C: I hope you're right.  
M: What worries me more is his story with Jeremy. She will continue to see him despite our ban and she will lead the life she wants with him, whatever you say or whatever you do.  
C: I do not think Jeremy is violent with her ...  
M: He just does not care to be. I know you see her more often than I do at home but still try to see if she does not get covered in bruises or if something seems suspicious to you.  
C: I'll pay attention.  
M: I hope this war with her will stop quickly and that her anger will go away in the next few days. Let's go to sleep now.

Claudia got up with Michael. The latter took it against him.

M: And I promise you everything will return to normal soon.

He kissed Claudia on the hair, then they went to bed.


	7. Season 1 - Episode 9

Claudia confides in Michael when Leonore's wickedness and this accident that took place 20 years ago. (This scene follows the one already existing).

C: But how did she manage to know her?  
M: I think at the beginning she just started a rumor. She must have felt the pressure in the Pentagon compared to General Baker and she is afraid so she protects herself.  
C: But it's horrible to subject her to other people. She is attacking our family ...  
M: I know but I think she does not think about the harm she does but rather about the good she does to her own family. But do not think about it.  
C: Michael how do you want me to not think about it? This accident destroyed part of my life, destroyed me. And it's starting again. She will destroy everything I've managed to build in my army life.  
M: Claudia, I promise you that it will not happen. What she invents is far too unlikely about you. So some people believe it because it's easier to accuse people than we like, rather than help them.  
C: I'm scared. Afraid that this has an impact on you.  
M: Claudia, I'm number 3 on this basis. Stories between military women remains between military women. Especially since Baker's wife has no support from her husband, he has many other things to do, especially given his current state.  
C: I do not know what to do Michael.  
M: For the moment, remain calm vis-à-vis her. We will wait to see the proportions that it takes. And we will act accordingly.  
C: Okay.  
M: Do not worry, its going to go.

Michael took Claudia back in his arms, and he hugged her.

At the end of the day, everyone had returned home and his family. Claudia Joy thought about all these dissecutions, with Michael, with his friends. Why did all this have to come back to that moment of his life? To dive back into this bad time was so difficult for him. Michael returned at that moment, which pulled Claudia Joy out of her thoughts.

M: Good evening honey.  
C: Michael ...

Michael noticed immediately that something was wrong with Claudia.

M: Honey, how are you?  
C: Hmm, I'm just tired.  
M: Claudia Joy ...  
C: It's just ... It's just that I explained the truth to Denise, Roland, Pamela and Roxy. I thought it was better to do it before all this rumor got worse.  
M: You were right, at least nobody will be crazy about the subject.

Claudia nodded, but her throat was tight.

M: It was difficult is not it?  
C: Going back into this time of my life was difficult and I did not think that even 20 years later, it would still bother me.  
M: We have never talked about this since the day you explained it to me. You hid it deep inside you, thinking you'd forget it. But your past is coming back even stronger. That's the answer to your question.  
C: You must be right. It will take me some time to digest everything again and get off to a good start.

Michael took Claudia in his arms. She felt safe and felt all the trust Michael had in her. It did him a good job. However, remembering all this, made her doubt in her.

C: I'm sorry Michael. We did not need her right now and ...  
M: It's not your fault Claudia Joy, you know it and know that I do not hear anything at the office, nothing has come back to me. I think the rumor has only spread between some military women on the base, nothing more. And believe me if someone refers to it, I can silence all words.  
C: I know, thank you for being here and for having confidence in me.  
M: What else could I do?  
C: Michael, I killed someone. I know I was only a young adult, we can even say a child again, because I did not know anything in life. But whatever you say, I killed someone. I do not know anyone else who made me better and helped me overcome it as you did. And I will never thank you enough for all her.  
M: Claudia, do you remember my answer when you told me that?  
C: Of course ...  
M: Then I'll tell you again. Claudia, you are a wonderful person, to whom something horrible and painful has happened. But that does not detract from the person you are. What happened could have happened to anyone, and does not demonstrate what the person is inside. You are incredibly beautiful, gentle, intelligent, strong, full of resources and common sense. You believe in me and you support me every moment of my life. I love you with an infallible love and my heart stops every time a second when I put my eyes on you. What you have lived belongs to your past, and therefore to mine and to our life, but that does not detract from what I feel for you and what we have lived and will live afterwards.

Michael and Claudia stared at each other, emotion in their eyes. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

C: Thank you.  
M: Listen Claudia, as I told you 20 years ago already, I am and I will always be there. My love for you always so strong, if not more since our meeting, and I had promised myself to watch over you, to protect you and to give you the most beautiful life so that you understand that you are an exceptional person. So do not ever doubt yourself again.  
C: I love you so much ...

Michael picked Claudia up against him and kissed him on the temple.

M: I love you too Claudia.


	8. Season 1 - Episode 10

Claudia did not accept Michael's way of doing things. Because of him, she is angry with her friend Hannah White and Claudia has trouble digesting it. She let Michael go alone to the rose garden ceremony. But staying angry with Michael is even more untenable. When Michael returned from the ceremony, she wanted to put things flat and come to terms with him.

C: Michael how was the ceremony?  
M: As I had imagined ... when Hannah arrived, a horde of newspaper arrived and the attention was on them, on her, while I listed the names of the missing soldiers on this base.  
C: I'm sorry.  
M: You do not have to be, it's not your fault. But for her, I want you to understand why I reacted like her.

Claudia remained silent.

M: I do not know the proportion that it could have taken. The press did not have time to learn that she was with us but it would have known very quickly. And it was not at the ceremony that the journalists would have landed, but at home ... and we would have been harassed with questions. "Do you host Hannah White at home, do you endorse what she's defending right now? "Do you agree with these principles? What would we have answered?

Claudia stared at Michael.

C: That she is a friend, and that the point of view concerning the army does not concern us, only our intimate links with Hannah pushed us to welcome him at our place ...  
M: You know very well that for the army, his does not stand up. You told Hannah that she had your support but that by supporting me too, you would not go to the ceremony. I am not responsible for his reaction. Because I know that even with my agreement, you would not go to this ceremony.  
C: Why are you saying her?  
M: Because you've supported me from the beginning, and coming to this ceremony meant betraying me. And between Hannah's friendship and your love for me, you chose. May be without really thinking about the meaning of this gesture but it is what has been thought by people.

Claudia looked at Michael silently.

M: It's what some soldiers would have said to their wives. Denise came to see me at the end of the ceremony and asked me why you were not there. I then explained to her quickly and she told me that for many had supported each other and out of love for me that you had preferred not to come not to create a mistake for the press and journalists who might have thought you came to support Hannah instead of myself. Your choice is that you proved them the opposite.

Claudia had not seen it that way. For her, she wanted to punish Michael for forcing her to put Hannah out, and somehow lied to him. But she understood Michael's positions. In order to carry out this ceremony, he had to be as neutral as possible. And for the army, it would have been contradictory for him to animate this ceremony thinking he might be on Hannah White's side. So he wanted to protect himself, but also herself.

C: I did not see him as his.  
M: I know, you wanted to make me understand your anger. And I understood it, because going to a ceremony without you by my side was really difficult for me today. Usually I can feel your support, your trust. Which was not the case this morning.  
C: I'm sorry Michael, but this pass has been impossible for me to handle.  
M: I know. The difficulty was present for everyone, also for the army. But I wish to say it again anyway. If I had the same thing as Derrick, I'd be more than proud that you wanted to know the truth, that you're fighting for his, and that you're in Congress.

Michael and Claudia smiled at each other.  
C: But ...  
M: But it is impossible, for any soldier, to talk to the army about it, and to say it openly. Because that would mean for the Chief of the Armies that I renounce all the principles of the army, its rules, its protocol.  
C: But you do not deny it, you just have your opinion on it.  
M: Exactly.  
C: I know, and I just understand it. I am really sorry.  
M: I do not blame you.

They took each other in the arms.

M: Now I'll be you, I'll take my phone to call Hannah, explain to her. I believe she is testifying in Congress tonight, and knowing that her friend will be behind her despite everything will no doubt be of great support.

They detached themselves, and fixed themselves. They could read in their eyes all the love they feel for each other, this trust and support that they have in each other. They embraced each other tenderly, as if to conceal this reconciliation.


	9. Season 1 - Episode 12

Michael got his promotion. Amanda and Emmalin have just heard the news in the family room. These are going up quickly. Emmalin wants to know why her sister reacts in this way with this news. She came to sit on Amanda's bed.

E: Amanda, something is wrong?  
A: No, everything is fine. Look, it's great for Dad, he deserves this promotion but for us? It's going to be horror.  
E: No, we just have to be a little more careful than usual. Our friends are our friends, we keep our activities and we do not overflow.  
A: We can not have fun what ...  
E: If of course, but be careful. Dad and mom love us, we are very important to them.  
A: Normal we are their little sister girls.  
E: I know but I think they were happy to have us.  
A: I talked to Mom once. I know that for me was unexpected. Mom told me that she had talked to dad about it, to have children but that they did not expect it to happen so soon.  
E: It's weird to think about her, about wanting to have us, and I'd like to know how they felt when we were babies.  
A: Mom told me that at first she was lost with me. Life in the army was all new to her, living on a base was all new, being married was new too and having a baby and becoming a mom was all new. She got scared. But according to her, I helped her to grow and acclimatize quickly.  
C: So girls, you still do not sleep?  
E: No, Amanda was telling me about you and dad when you wanted to have kids.  
C: Did you talk about our talk to your sister Amanda?  
A: Not totally, we just said that you love us a lot and that we were important to you.  
C: Of course we love you, more than anything, and you are more than important to us, and even if your father does not say it, he worries about you and that's his way of you protect. When you came into the world, he was the happiest of men. I remember seeing him cry.  
A: Dad, cry?

Claudia nodded. She remembered each of the births of her daughters who were different for each of them but full of emotions.

C: He adores you and if he would not be a soldier, he would be very tender and loving with you. His job has prevented him from being able to be 100% every day, every minute of your lives and I know he suffered a lot.  
E: Amanda told me you did not expect to have it.

Claudia felt that the conversation with her girls would last a long time. She sat down next to them.

C: That's right. I remember a conversation where we talked about having children. We immediately decided that we would have two. But we also understood that our life in the army was all new and that we still had to acclimate each but also together in this life. Except that life gave us the happiness of becoming parents sooner than expected.

Claudia smiled at her daughters. That moment she had learned that she was pregnant. An intense joy that Michael shared with her. Michael had just gone upstairs and he heard part of the conversation. He smiles in turn, his moments filled him with emotion again. Their room, to himself and Claudia being right next to Amanda's, he stood at the door of theirs and listened to the rest of the conversation.

E: You were happy to welcome Amanda.  
C: Content? We were thrilled, we were wonderful, we were parents. This happiness is priceless.

Claudia felt her eyes get wet and the intonation of her voice changed. Michael joined her, under the surprised look of their daughters. He wanted to take the conversation, to make his daughters understand things and to improve the situation, especially with Amanda. And he thought it was the right moment. He sat down next to Claudia, and kissed her on the hair, to support her, to comfort her.

M: To learn that we will become parents, there is no more beautiful feeling in the world.  
E: It's hard to imagine with Amanda ... because our life is so much evolving.  
C: It's normal, our life to evolve with the grades your father has taken over the years. But initially we were like all the young couples married with us ups and downs.  
A: You are a model for many on the base. I understand why. You have built pretty things. But we feel it differently.  
M: And yes for children, parents are stupid and never understand anything about their children's lives.  
A: We do not want to reproduce exactly the same thing and we aspire to something else.  
M: I know, and it was very well understood but with your mother we always promised that when a problem occurs, we should talk to solve it and not let silence, anger. And we would like that to be the same with you.  
C: Just that if something happens, we are there for you, to listen to you, to guide you, to give you our opinion, even if after you make other choices.  
E: Have you ever been separated?  
M: Yes once. We had to develop some things so that we could continue our life like today.  
C: Now he's late girls. It's time to sleep.  
E: I do not want to know more, the rest do not look at us, Emmalin said with a laugh.

This last part took a bath, while Michael and Claudia wished Amanda a good night. Michael and Claudia had showered and noticed that Emmalin had returned to his room. Michael went to wish him a good night. When he returned, Claudia was coming out of the bathroom. She went to wish good night to her second daughter.

C: Good night sweatheart.  
E: Thanks mom to you too.  
C: Do not quit too late.  
E: Mom, tell me, I'd like to ask you a question.  
C: Tell me honey.  
E: You were happy to welcome me?  
C: The happiest people in the world, and your sister was so happy to finally be a big sister.  
E: Is it true that with daddy you separated?  
C: Yes. The one and only time I knew I could not make a living with someone other than him, and anywhere else in the military.  
E: Why?  
C: Remember, we had just moved out and your sister did not react well to this sudden change. We had just started to adapt to the new base, the new house. And your father came home one night telling me that we had to move again. I got angry for a lot of reasons and it got worse and worse. We decided to separate a week. It was the longest week of my life, while your father was deployed much longer. But we were separated and we were angry and I could not bear it.  
E: It's hard to imagine you getting angry.  
C: Because now we talk before shouting at each other, we try to understand and even if there is a little crisis, we are still not going back to dialogue and everything is going well.  
E: And that's what you did this time?  
C: Yes, but we were young and we could not formulate our thoughts, so we ended up in a hotel, without Amanda, and for two days we screamed at each other. It did not get things done. But the third day we thought we had to say things. We struggled, but we managed to explain and confide in things that we did not know could happen between us. It made us grow, grow and never left. And I knew a few days after I was pregnant with you. It was a wonderful day.  
E: If you had not reconciled, I will not be here.  
C: No, it's true, but you're here and we love you very much, honey.  
E: I know. I love you too much mom.  
C: It's time to sleep now. Pass a beautiful night treasure.  
Claudia came out of her daughter's room and paused for a moment. This past was part of a beautiful past lived with Michael. And she felt those emotions that she could have lived at his moments. She went back to the room where Michael was coming out of the bathroom.

M: Are you all right?

Claudia nodded and Michael took her in his arms.

C: It made me feel good talking with the girls. From our past, from their births.  
M: Me too. These kind of moments of complicity, I did not have much with them so nothing can make more happy.  
C: We built a good life Michael, and we have two girls so wonderful.  
M: I'm proud to be their father, and proud you're their mother.  
C: I am proud of our life and I do not regret anything.  
M: Fortunately for me.

This sentence snatched a laugh from Claudia, who looked up at Michael.

C: I love you.  
M: Me too.

They kissed tenderly, then went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

Michael had just talked to Joan in his office, explaining that he had learned about his separation from Roland. He told her that he could only imagine his pain. But imagining only having to separate from being loved, it made her heart ache. In the evening, he wanted to discuss it with Claudia, as if to reassure himself.

M: I'm chatting with Joan today. I told him I was sorry for her and Roland.  
C: Hum, it's always hard to see friends parting. I just hope they will not hurt each other too much. A separation is already quite difficult as its.  
M: That's right ...

Claudia felt that Michael was not very talkative. This situation compared to her friends was sorrowful and she would have liked to talk about it. She did not suspect that this conversation would take another turn. Michael was in his thoughts.

C: Honey?  
M: Hum ...  
C: What's going on?  
M: I was thinking back to the sentence I told Joan. I can only imagine the pain you're feeling right now ... but just imagining it is awful.  
C: What are you talking about Michael?  
M: To imagine how Joan feels when she separates from the person she was married to, the person she loves ...  
C: Michael, it will never happen, so why are you so pained?  
M: It's unthinkable for me to live a separation. To anger me with you, to separate me from you? Lord, it's impossible. I need you every day, you support me so much, you are so present. How will I do without you Claudia?

Michael restrained himself from not shedding tears, but his voice betrayed him on his emotions.

C: Michael, why are you thinking about that? It will never happen ...

Michael thought, looked at the wave. Claudia turned her face to her and plunged her eyes into hers.  
C: We will never separate. Do not think about her, but about what we built, what our family looks like today. And you'll understand that it's impossible.

Michael lives in the eyes of his wife, an infinite love, a lot of tenderness, sweetness and happiness.

M: I know ... you're right. I am sorry.  
C: Do not be, we've always promised not to hide anything. Tonight you wanted to share that fear that you have with me, to talk about it to reassure you and not keep it in you.  
M: How is this possible?

Claudia frowned.

M: How is it possible to love someone as much as I love you? To love you to the point of having gasped ...  
C: Michael ...

Claudia had tears in her eyes. Michael confided little, that kind of words always made him feel like a bomb of happiness in his heart,

M: I love you so much.  
C: I love you too ...

A smile on their lips, they took each other in the arms of each other, and stayed for long hours before falling asleep, carried away by fatigue.


	10. Season 1 - Ep 13 and transition season 2

Sergeant Polarski pressed the detonator but nothing happened. Marylin's lover pinned him to the ground thinking he could get over the latter, but what was to happen happened and the worst happened.

At the moment Sergeant Polarski pressed the detonator, nothing happened. But the panic had already start to win everyone in the bar. Some reacted quickly and ran out. Marylin's lover flung himself on the soldier. The latter being on the ground could not move. Betty used the rifle for the season, which she kept always hidden just in case. She raised the tone of her voice to make herself heard among the yells and shouted for everyone to go out. There were about sixty people that night in the bar, plus the few people who ate outside. The crowd dispersed between the main entrance and the emergency exit. Betty pushed Roxy out to the emergency exit and shouted for her to run. Denise was petrified. She could not move. With Claudia, they held hands, as if to pray that everything stops quickly. On the ground, Sergeant Polarski and Marylin's lover were fighting. The sergeant had his whole plan in mind and he knew it would stop only when he was dead. Roland analyzed the situation in a few seconds, it was impossible for him to bring the sergeant to his senses, he turned and began to push Claudia and Denise so that they leave quickly, but Claudia understood that Amanda was trapped between the crowd from the main door and the men who were fighting on the ground. Claudia pushed Roland and went behind him to get his daughter. Denise still did not move. She heard screams, Claudia call her daughter, Amanda cry. Marilyn was also petrified. She watched the fight on the ground and could not move. How could Georges have this idea? Roland shook Denise and pulled her out of her torpor. He told him to go out.

D: Roland! Claudia!  
R: She'll go out! Denise course hurry up!

Denise began to run, without looking behind, followed by Roland. Virtually everyone was out, Betty turned around and saw Claudia running towards Amanda. Instead of going out, she went to them and Marylin to get them out. Betty had in mind to shoot at the sergeant in order to master it. But the fight on the ground got worse and the sergeant managed to push Marylin's lover to one side and pulled out a grenade. As he moved, he reactivated the bomb system on him. Amanda stepped over her, Betty was next to Marylin and taking her by the arm to pull her out, Claudia was coming towards her daughter. All at once people outside heard a violent explosion. Sergeant Polarski had exploded voluntarily. The six missing people were inside, lying on the ground. The lover of Marylin who had just got up, was completely eject against the bar and found himself lying on the ground, without life. Marylin was ejecting against a window and Betty against a table. Claudia was thrown to the side and her head hit a table violently. Debris of all kinds fell on each of them, wounding them on the head and arms. Amanda found herself against the front door. His clothes had partially burned. Roland, who had come back to see where Claudia was and who had entered the door of the emergency exit, felt a jolt and found himself against a tree behind the Hump Bar. The bar had shattered. And while the last people to go out had just won the outside, some received shards of glass, wood and were partially injured, like Denise. Everyone noticed the extent of the damage and could barely understand what had happened. A person had the reflex to call for help. Since there was a bar in the area where there were soldiers and in the sense that a soldier was at the origin of everything, the commander of the base was quickly informed. In front of the bar, was the stupor.

R: Denise! Denise are you okay?  
D: Roxy, are you out?  
A: Yes Betty pushed me out. Where are the others ?  
D: Rolland has returned looking for Claudia and Amanda but ...  
R: What about Claudia, Amanda? Where are they ?  
D: Inside, I think I did not see them outside.  
R: Oh my god!

Denise cried all the tears of her body. Roxy called Pamela. The latter warned Angie, and left the children to a neighbor. They arrived quickly at the scene of the accident. Relief was still not there and some men removed some debris.

P: Roxy!  
R: Pamela! My god, Claudia and Amanda are still inside.  
P: And Betty?  
A: And Marylin?

Roxy realized that neither Betty nor Marylin had come out.

Pamela took Roxy in her arms and Angie was shocked by the state of the bar. Relief was called but a conversation was held with the base commander and the fire chief.

Chief: Commander, we were informed of an accident in a bar training for responsible a soldier of the base!  
Commander: What kind of accident?  
Ch: An explosion sir!  
Co: Go immediately to the scene, I inform my team and we leave directly.  
Ch: Well sir!

Relief soon arrived on the scene. They pulled all the people behind a security perimeter. The road was barred the time of the intervention. Reinforcements from surrounding cities arrived in their turn. Some took care of people who had already gone out. The Charleston police arrived and began to question the people who were able to do so. Basically, the Base Commander called the Division Commander and Brigadier General, Michael, at an emergency meeting. Michael arrived quickly and the meeting began with the few soldiers who remained on the base and whose help was requested. The base commander explained the facts.

Co: An explosion took place at the Hump Bar about half an hour ago.  
M: An explosion?  
Division Commander: That is, sir?  
Co: According to the call for help, a soldier blew himself up in the bar.  
Co D: Was the bar full?  
Co: Apparently about sixty people were there tonight.  
M: Do we know the damage? Are there any victims?  
Co: Six people could not get out of the bar, obviously the soldier in question. And apparently a seventh would be missing. Otherwise we could go out. We leave directly to help the relief to manage on the one hand the people around, on the other hand to enter the bar and find the victims.

The division commander, Joan warned, so that she came in case of need. She did not know who the victims were. The convoy left quickly. Once there, the commander gave his orders. Michael was shocked at the extent of the damage, not knowing what was waiting for him to discover. Michael to go help to interview those present. He looked stupidly at Denise, Roxy and Pamela.

M: Denise?  
D: Michael!  
M: What are you doing here?  
D: I had a drink with Roxy and ...  
A: Roland has joined us.  
M: Where is Roland?  
D: We do not know.  
M: Is the missing person his?

The girls nodded. Denise was shaking. Roxy was looking at her. She had to tell him.

M: What happened?  
D: Michael ... Claudia was there, she was coming to give a check to Betty ...  
M: What?

Michael turned around and saw Claudia's car, Amanda's luggage. But Amanda was not in the car.

M: Where is Amanda?  
A: She wanted to join her mother in the bar.

Denise was crying and she saw Michael's gaze changed from stupefied to immense fear.

M: Oh my god! Where were they the last time you saw Denise?

Denise could not speak.

M: Denise!  
A: Claudia was running to Amanda to get her out and the last thing I saw was Amanda who did not dare to move.  
M: Oh lord!

Michael crouched down on the ground and tears began to roll on his cheeks. The commander had just learned the names of the people who were in the bar. He came to Michael.

Co: Holden!

Seeing that he did not get up, he crouched at his height.

Co: You are relieved of your duties for tonight.

The commander left and ordered the Division Commander to help empty the bar as quickly as possible. Michael got up and took Denise in his arms. How could this happen? Why was Claudia in this bar with Amanda? They should have arrived in Virginia at this time. Everything was mixed in his head but he understood quickly. The theft of ammunition was not a terrorist act but an isolated act and it was used to prepare this explosion. And that could have happened anywhere also on the base. The helpers who first observed the surroundings quickly found Roland. The latter was put on a stretcher. Denise saw it.

D: Roland!

Michael ran to him. The fireman assured him that he was unconscious, and that he probably had broken sides but that he was alive. Michael thought of Joan. She had to be warned. He phoned her and informed him of what had happened. Joan then joins Roland in the hospital. On site, the firefighters had managed to open the emergency door and clear the entrance. On the other side, firefighters found Marylin, whose body was lying on a window. He noticed his death quickly. His body was taken quickly. Michael who saw the black plastic felt his pulse pick up. He ran to see the police officer who was recording the information as and when.

M: Can you tell me who it is?  
Po: Marylin Polarski sir.  
M: All right, thank you.

He came back to the girls.

M: This is Marylin Polarski.

Angie started to cry, Pamela and Roxy too. This nightmare was probably going to stop, it's at least what everyone hoped for, but all this was real. The rescuers finally arrived at the rear of the emergency exit. In the bar, everything had almost burned up, the ceiling, the top of the walls, half the bar. The water pipes had exploded, and everything was mixing with the fire hoses that the firefighters were projecting on the roof so that the fire did not restart. A noise was heard. Outside, the fire chief shouted to stop the spears. Indeed, the weight of the water on the roof threatened that the latter collapses. The firemen, inside, found a first person, it was Claudia. They called a stretcher and she was soon out. They found that she was still alive but there was significant bleeding in her head. She was riding in a fire truck to stabilize the bleeding, and to know who she was. As one of the firefighters came down the truck, Michael had just arrived when he saw that his wife had just been inside.

M: Sir, how is she?  
P: Are you?  
M: It's my wife, Claudia Joy Holden.

Upon hearing the name, the firefighter understood that it was the woman of the number three from the Fort Marshall base. He took his time to explain to Michael in great detail.

P: Very good. First of all, rest assured, she is alive.  
M: Oh Lord! Thank you !  
P: Now she has an important wound in her head, she was probably thrown against the table at the foot of which we found it. She is, however, unconscious, and suffered from our first findings a head trauma, which has plunged into coma.

Michael put a hand to his mouth. Claudia was in a coma. A firefighter came out to say that she was stabilized and that she had to go quickly to the hospital.

Po: Are you accompanying us?  
M: I ... I can not, my daughter is always inside, I ...  
Po: We take care of it, everything will be fine.

Michael watched the truck move away, his heart completely broken. But already a new, lifeless body was out of the bar again. It was Marylin's lover. A new victim. The firefighters quickly removed Sergeant Polarski's body. Everyone was looking at this black bag, thinking that all this happened because of this man, this soldier. At that moment there was an immense silence. But soon, we thought of the firefighters still inside. Indeed time passed and they did not stand out. There were still two people to find, Betty and Amanda. But despite their effort, they could not be found. Half an hour passed, then three quarters of an hour, and an hour. But soon Betty was found behind the bar under a board of wood. He was quickly taken to the hospital because it was partially burned to the first degree. At the point of explosion, there were a large number of debris. And reinforcements had to go on helping them again. Amanda was found at the main door, which was broken, and the place was covered with glass, wood, jail. But Michael did not immediately understand that it was his daughter. But when he heard the fire department say that the person was badly burned, he understood that it was Amanda they were talking about. The truck left even before Michael could see it. But one of the firemen went to see the policeman to tell him that the last victim had been found. The officer informed him that it was Amanda Joy Holden, the daughter of Brigadier General Michael Holden. The fireman went to Michael.

P: Sir, we just transferred your daughter very quickly to the hospital because we had trouble stabilizing her on the spot.  
M: How is it?  
P: She was burned to the second degree, and she struggled to cope with this trauma, her heart rate was not satisfactory. I am sorry.

Michael was hit hard by this news. He did not even know what to answer. He leaned against a security fence, his breath stopped for a few seconds. He had trouble catching his breath. Denise came immediately to him.

D: Michael, it's okay. They will get by.  
The latter got up and hugged Denise against him. His life had just collapsed, in the space of a few hours, two of the people he loved most in this world were between life and death. How was he going to survive his, at that time? Denise reminded him that another of his daughters needed to know.

D: Michael, you must warn Emmalin.  
M: I ... I'll do it tomorrow, she's gone on vacation. I have to go to the hospital, I have to go and see Claudia and Amanda, see how they are doing, make them feel like I'm close to her.

Pamela proposed to take everyone there. They found themselves in the waiting room, to know, Michael, Denise, Pamela and Roxy. Michael and Denise had forgotten that Roland and Betty were there too, only Claudia and Amanda counted for them at that moment. Roxy also thought of Betty and Pamela reminded him that Roland must surely be in a room here. In the waiting room, they were all sleeping soon, except Denise, who could not sleep. The waiting time was relatively long. A doctor arrived, he was looking for Michael. Denise saw that he was still sleeping and thought that during that time he was calm. She explained to the doctor who told him to come back later. But she begged him to tell him ... Claudia was his best friend and Amanda his son's girlfriend. She will send the message to Michael. The doctor agreed. They retreated into the hallway.

D: How are they?  
Dr: Regarding Mrs. Holden, she's stabilized. She is in a stage 1 coma. It is the shock that has plunged her into this coma, and it will be enough for her head hematoma to fade and she will wake up in the next few days. Her heart rate is normal and stable, she breathes alone, and she has no other trauma. She suffered a head injury but was of low intensity and she will have no sequelae.  
D: Very good. And Amanda?  
Dr: Regarding the girl, I'm a little more on the reserve. She had no trauma proper but was burned in the second degree on practically all the body. His heart could not stand and his heart rate was falling dangerously. We have managed to stabilize it and it is assisted by an automatic breathing system so that it oxygenates properly. After several examinations, it was found that the burn had reached some organs but without too much gravity and as it has stabilized, it should not get worse. It's his heartbeat that worries us.  
D: My god! Is it possible to go see them?  
Dr: Not at the moment. Mrs. Holden must have stayed calm at least tonight and for Amanda, a nurse is present every minute and the day before because she has to be watched closely. Amanda is in a stage 3 coma due to this extensive burn and the trauma of falling against the glass and the wall must not suffer any external aggression. It is possible that she will hear our voices and this could cause her to fall quickly.  
D: All right, I understand. Thank you Doctor.

Denise went back to the waiting room. Her best friend was in a coma and Amanda was between life and death. Meanwhile Roxy and Pamela were awake and had heard from Roland. The latter is sedated because several sides of broken and must remain bedridden but he is well. For Betty, nothing had been said yet. Two hours later, Michael woke up.

M: Any news?  
D: Yes, the doctor has been here for two hours now.  
M: What? But Denise you should have woken me up.  
D: No, you needed to sleep Michael. I'll wake you up if you should have done it.  
M: What did the doctor say?  
D: Claudia is in a stage 1 coma, shocked when she was thrown against the table. She has no other injuries if it's only a burn to one forearm but really very partial and some scratches. The doctor is positive when waking up in the next few days.  
M: And Amanda?

Michael was waiting for the worst.

D: According to the doctor, she would be in a stage 3 coma. She is burned to the second degree on almost the whole body and ...  
Denise paused. Everything was so difficult to bear.

D: And that reached some organs. The doctor says that what worries them most is her heart rate but they have managed to stabilize her and a nurse is watching her every moment. I'm sorry Michael.

Michael got his head in his hands. These images were unbearable to him.

M: I have to go see them.  
D: Michael, we can not ask the doctor.  
M: I do not care about the doctor's opinion. My daughter is between Denise's life and death ...

Michael went to the front desk and asked to speak to the doctor on call. The latter arrived quickly.

Dr: Sir, you wanted to talk to me.  
M: Yes I would like to go see my wife and my daughter.  
Dr: I just checked their constants, you can go see your wife but it's impossible for me to let you into your daughter's room.

Michael nodded. The doctor took him to Claudia's room. Seeing his wife in this state, Michael sighed a big blow, but the tears were not far away. He came to kiss her on the forehead and watched her breathe quietly, as if she were just asleep.

Dr: I have good hope that she wakes up in the next few days. His condition does not worry me too much, it must of course monitor but there is no particular concern.

Claudia's heartbeat changed slightly. Michael worried immediately but after checking the doctor's reassurance.

Dr: She must have felt your presence. Do not hesitate to talk to her, she surely hears you and reassures her too.

The doctor left Claudia's room but called Michael back one last time. The latter went to the door and the doctor whispered a last recommendation.

Dr: Do not mention the condition of your daughter, she could react badly and I can not say the consequences that could be.  
M: Very good doctor.

The doctor came out and let Michael calm down with Claudia. The latter sat down beside him and took Claudia's hand in his.

M: Honey, I was so scared. The doctor told me that you would probably hear me so I hope that is the case. I am here, I watch over you, I do not leave you, I promise you. But why were you in this bar Claudia, why were you there?

Michael was looking at her on the hospital bed and wondering how life could not hold on to such a small thread. In a moment their family life had just tipped over. When they got up that morning, they were all four together in the kitchen for breakfast. Emmalin had gone on holiday in the morning not knowing that a few hours later her mother and sister would be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Michael fell asleep on Claudia's bed, his hand in his. For their part, the others had just heard from Betty. The latter were in stage 1 coma as well and had been partially burned. She was under surveillance so her burning did not get worse. For the moment nobody could go to see the different victims of this explosion. Only Michael had been able to see Claudia. He awoke in the night with his wife. He told her that he was coming back quickly and out to join Denise and the others. Coming out of Claudia's room, he thought that Amanda should not be far. He went to the opposite of the exit and a few feet, fell on the room of his daughter. He could not go in, but could see through the window. He saw his daughter in a coma, lying on a bed, under respiratory assistance, burned. He cried all the tears of his body. He could not stand seeing his daughter in this state. The nurse who lives a man crying, out.

I: Do you know this person?  
M: It's my daughter, he said to the nurse, still watching through the window.  
I: I'm sorry. But we managed to stabilize it and for the moment everything is going well.  
M: Can not I see her for a few minutes?  
I: If she feels your presence, hears your voice, she may react and her heart rate may accelerate, which is what concerns us the most, so for her sake it is not better for you to come back in his room.  
M: Okay.  
I: You know you have a girl who is very strong.  
M: I know, but she wants her from her mother. She looks so much like him.  
I: Your wife must be very pretty in this case.  
M: Beautiful, Amanda is the spitting image of her mother.

The nurse saw the worry in Michael's eyes. She knew that the person who was in the next room was this girl's mother and by implication, Michael's wife. She tried to reassure him.

I: Your daughter will be fine. This night is decisive. We will know more tomorrow in the morning. You should go to rest a little.  
M: You are right.

Michael left for the exit and joined the others in the waiting room. When he went through the doors, he left this interview with the doctor behind them, got hold of himself and did not know anything. Michael will never discuss this announcement and his decision again.

D: How's Claudia?  
M: She is stable.  
P: And Amanda?  
M: They managed to stabilize it for the moment.  
D: Michael, you should go back to sleep. We all need to sleep. If anything happens, we will warn you.  
M: You're right. I'll say goodbye to Claudia.

Michael went back to his wife's room and told him that he was going to sleep, that he would be back in a few hours. Pamela took everyone home. Denise decided to sleep at Michael's, and Pamela stayed at Roxy's. Everyone fell asleep quickly, despite the doubts and fears they felt at that moment. The next day they went back to the hospital but there was no improvement for anyone. Denise, Roxy and Pamela tried to join their husband, without success. In the early afternoon, Michael called Emmalin.

E: Hey hi daddy!  
M: Hello treasure.  
E: Dad, it's not okay?  
M: Emmalin, you have to go home urgently, something bad happened.  
E: What, what's going on?  
M: There was an accident at the Hump Bar while your mother and sister were there. You have to go home sweatheart.

Emmalin started to cry at the end of the line. But she has to get in quickly. In the afternoon, Michael visited his workplace at headquarters, where Joan was.

J: You should not be here, sir.  
M: Hello Joan. I come to the news about the investigation.  
J: It is Polarski who stole the ammunition for the sole purpose of causing this explosion.  
M: Working helps me forget.  
J: As you wish sir. A press conference is being held this afternoon at the entrance to Fort Marshall.  
M: I understand that it will be late afternoon.  
J: That's right.

In the early afternoon, Michael went home, Emmalin waiting for him under the porch of the house. They hugged each other. They returned and Emmalin asked his father for explanations.

E: Dad, what's going on?  
M: A soldier blew himself up in the Hump. Many people were there, including your mother and your sister.  
E: Oh my god dad!  
M: I know sweatheart, I know.  
E: How's mom?  
M: Mom and Amanda are both in a coma but will they get along okay?

Emmalin nodded and her father took her in his arms. Long moments of waiting began.


End file.
